


Mistletoe

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: Merry Christmas!// Jo





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any characters used.

Steve had one mission and one mission only. _To kiss Natasha under the mistletoe._ It was the perfect opportunity. Tony Stark had hosted his yearly Christmas party at the Avengers tower and Natasha was going. And since she was going, Steve was going. His plan was to somehow get them both to ´accidentally´ stand under a mistletoe and she wouldn’t have a choice but to kiss him. Right?

Steve sighed at himself. He felt completely stupid, and like a coward. He had been in love with Natasha for over two years now and he still hadn’t made a move. He hated himself for being so scared. He wanted to be that guy who would sweep a woman off her feet and flirt with her in that really charming way, but instead he was that guy who kept it to himself for years and blushed as fast as she stood in the same room as him. Who would want a guy like that? Definitely not a woman like Natasha. She was _way_ out of his league. Sure, they were really good friends but that’s all she ever wants him to be for all he knows. He couldn’t imagine that she wanted anything more anyway.

Tonight was the night though. One kiss is better than none. Kissing her once definitely wouldn’t put his feelings for her to sleep but after two years he was sure they never would disappear, so he might as well have at least one sweet innocent moment with her. Maybe that would make him finally move on?

Steve looked at his watch. It wasn’t long left until he knew that _Natasha_ would arrive at the party. He had decided to not go there until she had arrived. Mostly because he hated socialising with people he didn’t know and Natasha was the only one he wanted to talk to anyway. So, he simply decided to sit down by his tv for a while. He didn’t watch it very much, except for the times Natasha had arranged movie nights to show him _all the wonderful films he had missed while being lazy asleep in ice._

After a while, Steve’s phone rang and Natasha’s name was shown on the display. He swallowed some saliva and answered.

“Hello?”

“Steve!” Natasha shouted. There was really loud music in the background and he put his phone away from his ear a bit.

“Nat?”

“Where are you? You need to come to the party, there’s literally no one I like here,” she kept on shouting.

“I’ll be there in just a while,” Steve said.

“Great. I’ll probably be at the bar!” She said and hung up.

Steve stood up quickly, already sweating out of pure nervousness. No one she liked? Does that mean she likes him? Steve shook his head, begging himself to not be so silly. She likes him in a ´friend´ way. Still, there was some small part of him that kept that hope of something more.

“You can do this,” he mumbled to himself. “If not, you just hang out with Natasha for the night. It will be.. fun.”

He sighed loudly and almost whined a bit before he left for the party. Once he arrived, his eyes searched the room for Natasha. It was quite difficult to see a single face in the room however because the party was extremely crowded, not to mention loud. But just like she had said, she was sitting by the bar looking awfully bored. Once she saw Steve, she smiled and waved at him to come to her. Steve took a deep breath before entering the room. Everyone was dressed really well, not to mention Natasha who looked like an angel, and he felt like he didn’t really fit in. The music was so different, so _new_. He felt like he didn’t know anyone in that room either but he tried to ignore those feelings. It doesn’t do any well to dwell about what has been.

Once he was about a meter away from Natasha, she jumped down from her chair and gave him a tight hug. Steve desperately hoped that she wouldn’t feel his quick heartbeats through his chest but hugged her back. When Natasha broke the hug, she put her hands on his arms and looked at him.

“You look like you could use a drink,” she said, chuckling a bit.

“It’s not like that’ll help,” he said, taking the seat next to hers.

“Just because you can’t get drunk doesn’t mean we should stop trying,” she said, ordering them two drinks.

Steve smiled a little but remained a bit serious. He was so nervous that he didn’t really remember how to actually behave normally.

“You okay? You look upset or something,” Natasha said.

Steve both loved and hated how she was so observant.

“Oh no, I’m fine. Parties haven’t ever been my thing you know, but at least you’re here with-“

“Tasha!” Clint shouted, making his way through the crowded room. “Thank god,” he said.

“Clint?” Natasha said surprised, giving her friend a hug. Steve frowned a little. “I thought you were going to be home with the family,” she added.

“I was, and I am,” Clint replied. “Soon. I just wanted to stop by quickly,” he continued.

Natasha and Clint ended up talking for quite a while so Steve eventually grabbed his drink and walked away a bit. He hated to admit that he felt jealous by just watching Natasha with _any_ other man. He didn’t want to be the jealous type. He wasn’t even dating her but his feelings were just too strong to not feel like that.

He ended up near the wall on the other side of the room, looking out over the crowd while being lost in his thoughts.

“You’re Steve Rogers, right?”

A woman suddenly stood next to him. He didn’t know her though. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was pretty. Not that he paid any attention to that fact. His eyes still always seemed to land on Natasha whenever he was looking out over the crowd.

“Yes,” he replied awkwardly.

“Well, Steve Rogers, it seems like the two of us are standing underneath a mistletoe which means that we _have_ to kiss,” she said while smiling at him.

Steve would have hit his head in the wall if he could. That was _his_ plan and some random lady used it on him? He couldn’t kiss her. No way he could. Not when Natasha was in the crowd.

“I don’t think..”

“It’s a mistletoe. You have to, it’s the rule,” the woman continued and Steve wanted to sink into the floor.

“He doesn’t _have_ to do anything,” Natasha suddenly said and stopped beside Steve. He breathed out heavily, so thankful she got there right in time to save his ass.

“The whole mistletoe thing is stupid. I never allow that unless I actually like the guy,” she continued. “I would have kissed Tony about five times just tonight if I allowed it,” she said.

The brunette just glared at Natasha who had ruined her almost perfect moment with the cute super soldier but eventually walked away.

“Thanks,” Steve said once the woman was gone.

“Anything for you buddy,” Natasha said.

Buddy? Right, Steve reminded himself. I’m her _buddy_. Her _friend_.

“Maybe I should just help you find a good woman to date, how about that?” She said.

“No no, I don’t think-“

“Why not? Are you in love with someone already? Who is it? The girl from accounting? I can’t quite remember her name. Laura?” Natasha went on.

“Lillian,” he said.

“You’re in love with Lillian?” Natasha said surprisingly.

“No, I’m not in love with Lillian,” Steve said seriously.

“Touchy subject, huh? Is that why you’re getting annoyed?”

Steve didn’t reply to that.

“Who is it then? Don’t be shy, it’s not like I’ll tell anyone,” she said, smirking a bit.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Natasha,” Steve said. His words sounded more serious than he had meant them to be. He was just so disappointed in himself. Why wouldn’t he just admit it already?

“Whoops, I’m sorry. I’ll stop annoying you,” she said and Steve shook his head.

“No you’re not annoying me, I just-“

He looked beside him and she was gone. He still didn’t know how she did that. Then again, she was one of the world’s greatest spies. She had learned how to sneak away, even in high heels. Dammit.

Steve spent at least a half hour looking for Natasha in the crowd. Where the hell did she go? It’s almost rude of her to leave him like that again. She knew he hated these parties. Of course he would never call her rude though, and she wasn’t. He was just completely in love with her and wanted her around at all times. Steve sighed.

After a while, he finally saw her. She was talking with some guy in the middle of the room.  Steve couldn’t see who the guy was because he had his back against him. The guy seemed awfully drunk and kept pointing at the mistletoe above them while Natasha talked to him. To Steve’s surprise, Natasha suddenly gave the man in front of her a kiss. It was a quick one, but it was a kiss.

Steve couldn’t believe it. That drunk random guy managed to get a kiss from Natasha so easily and Steve hadn’t managed to in over _two years_. Why did Natasha kiss that guy though? She just told him she didn’t like the whole mistletoe thing? Was she dating that guy? Of course. Why wouldn’t she be dating? Steve hadn’t even asked her about that for ages but Natasha always tries setting Steve up with someone. Maybe she knows he has a thing for her but she doesn’t feel the same way and that’s why she pushes Steve to other women? It all made sense to him now, and he felt like a complete idiot.

Natasha looked away from the guy she had kissed and saw Steve. She shouted his name and smiled. Steve stood still for a while, looking at her but then eventually walked the other way. He needed to get out of this room, away from all of it. Natasha frowned while watching him leave.

 

Steve didn’t know where to go, but he knew that we wanted to be alone. The entire Avengers tower was filled with people by now so he quickly grabbed a jacket before disappearing out on the streets into the cold winter air. He didn’t know where to walk either, so he just didn’t stop. It was cold outside but it was still a nice way to clear his mind. He eventually reached a smaller park and decided to sit down on a bench to rest a little. Not that he needed it, but it felt like a good decision.

“You are so damn dramatic.”

Steve looked up only to see Natasha walk towards him. She looked awfully cold in that dress and shoes, but luckily she had thrown on her coat.

“I’m sorry if I annoyed you but did you really have to walk like five blocks to sit down on a bench and be sad about it?” She asked, almost laughing.

“How did you find me?” Steve asked surprised.

“I installed ´find my iPhone´ on your phone, for _emergencies_ like this one,” she said, sitting down beside him.

“I’m not mad,” Steve said. “Well, I’m not mad at you,” he added.

“What’s going on with you today, Steve?”

Steve sighed.

“I’m just really ridiculous, Nat,” he said.

“I know, that’s not what I asked,” she said, smirking.

“You’re not helping me right now,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, grabbing his hand.

“Are you dating anyone?” Steve asked, looking down at her hand placed on his own.

“No, why do you ask?”

“That guy at the party, you kissed someone-“

Natasha laughed, removing her hand from his.

“What’s so funny?”

“I kissed _Tony_ ,” she said, still laughing.

Steve frowned deeply.

“Tony?”

“He literally dragged me around to different mistletoes for about thirty minutes and asking me for a kiss. It was the only way to make him stop asking. I mean, I could have punched him in the face but he did host the party, you know?”

Steve didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. There it was, his plan again.

“Ridiculous,” Steve mumbled about himself.

“I know right? And to think I had planned to do the same thing but with you tonight. It’s almost awkward admitting,” she said.

Steve looked at her in shock.

“You what now?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, I would have totally managed to convince you to kiss me. I guess I’ll have to wait for next year, huh? Or new year’s eve at least, ” she continued.

“Are you making fun of me?” Steve asked.

Natasha looked at him, frowning.

“Why would I make fun of you? Didn’t you just hear what I said?”

“I did, but I don’t get it,” he replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said.

“Do I understand this right- you _wanted_ to kiss me underneath the mistletoe?” Steve asked.

Natasha nodded slowly, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable.

“But, why?”

“Oh my god, Steve. Do I really have to-“

She was interrupted by Steve’s lips against hers. His hand rested on her cheek and he kissed her softly, and for long. He felt like he needed to make up for the two years that he didn’t dare to, but eventually broke it. Natasha looked at him, still a bit shocked by his move, but not more shocked than Steve was himself.

“That was unexpected,” Natasha mumbled. “I actually thought you were in love with someone,” she said.

“I am,” he said, kissing her again.


End file.
